Naruto Don't Care
by Selonianth
Summary: Songfic based on 'I don't Care' by Fallout Boy. Don't own either the song or Naruto so bugger off if you think I'm getting a profit from this.


_Say my name, and his in the same breath_

_I dare you to say they taste the same_

_Let the leaves fall off in the summer_

_And let December glow in flames_

Naruto glared at Sakura, even now when Sasuke had professed his hatred of her and of their village she still pined after the bastard. Why would she love the bastard when he was so much better both in treatment of her and overall attitude. He would bring the Uchiha back… if only to watch the hokage have him executed. That was her right afterall. He laughed at the chaos that execution would cause.

_Erase myself and let go,_

_Start it over again in mexico_

_These friends, they don't love you_

_They just love the hotel suites, now_

Sometimes he just wanted to leave Konoha and vanish. Maybe he'd go to snow. Yuki was always trying to get him to visit. Something about an heir. Naruto wasn't sure how he could help on that front but he was willing to help however he could. It'd be better than here where people he didn't even knew walked up to him and acted like friends because of who his father was.

_I don't care what you think,_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us_

_Can find happiness in misery_

_I don't care what you think,_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us_

_Can find happiness in misery_

Naruto sighed as he remembered the old days. The days when he was universally ignored and did anything he could for the attention. He regularly pranked vast sections of the village just to piss people off and cause them to think about him. He wanted to be remembered and it didn't matter why. He found… an odd sense of happiness in just knowing they were thinking of him… course the laugh he got from their reactions towards the prank itself also helped.

_Oh, take a chance; let your body get a tolerance,_

_I'm not a chance, but a heat wave in your pants_

_Pull a breath like another cigarette,_

_Pawn shop are trading up, said no_

The funny thing was that the people of Konoha had built a tolerance to his actions. Now nothing short of a direct prank on you gathered your attention for more than a blink. Course this made him think of the bluenette who'd come to him to confess her love for him a couple days ago. It made Naruto smile just thinking of her. He's not a chance for a new life damnit. He's a god damned guarantee… course It'd be funny to see her dad's face when he found out what got his daughter hot in her pants. That was a prank in and of itself.

_Oh the oracle in my chest,_

_And the guitar scream like a fascist,_

_Sweat it out, shut your mouth,_

_Free love on the streets, but_

_In the alley it ain't that cheap now._

An unfortunate thing was that she didn't understand that love may be free for civilians whose only worries were remembering the anniversary and getting a good enough gift. For shinobi it wasn't so easy. Your heart could cease its frantic beat at any time. When death's guitar called you home.

_I don't care what you think,_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us_

_can find happiness in misery_

_I don't care what you think,_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us_

_can find happiness in misery_

On another side maybe he'd be able to get her interested in pranks. Get her so she was like him. Stopping from caring about anyone else' approval, it would likely be good for her. She was too stressed from dealing with her family.

_Said, I don't care just a-what you think,_

_As long as it's about me, you said_

_I don't care just a-what you think,_

_As long as it's about me, you said_

_I don't care (I don't care)_

_You said I don't care (I don't care)_

_Said I don't care_

_I don't care_

_I don't care (I don't care), I said_

_I don't care_

It took her a while but he got her. He managed to get her to loosen up enough that she no longer cared what the pricks known as elders said or thought about her. That they did was enough for her to smile and laugh at them.

_I don't care what you think,_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us_

_can find happiness in misery_

_I don't care what you think,_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us_

_can find happiness in misery_

Turning to face her he smiled. Hyuuga Hanabi. She truly was an angel. Her sister had married Kiba Inuzuka for clan reasons leaving her unfit to be clan head. Hanabi as the clan head after the… untimely death of their father managed to stop the elders from applying the curse seal due to clan politics.

Epilogue

5 years later Naruto was almost 25 and the young clan head was 19 and she finally got naruto's attention. That was a year ago. Now she'd taken the Hyuuga clan by storm with his help and managed to not only disband the elder council except for a clause where they could be convened for the express purpose of deciding a new clan leader if the old one died without a child. Of course Naruto and Hanabi then proceeded to prevent this from being useful to them at all by having a kid immediately. Hanabi then disallowed the curse seal and with the requested help of the yamanakas and Naruto tore the seal from every branch members head and then erased every detail on how to create, use, or place it from the minds of everyone in the leaf. They then created a new seal to be placed on the body of every kekei genkai user in the leaf that would bind the bloodline and destroy it if the person died as well as a suicide seal that could be triggered to prevent yourself from falling into enemy hands. This was made law by the new hokage and the second seal was made law for every shinobi kekei genkai or not. Naruto Uzumaki.


End file.
